


Lies of the Shadow - season 1

by sixversion



Series: Lies of the shadow [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, a bit rushed i confess, friends complaining about work, how does the hospital run when no one does anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixversion/pseuds/sixversion
Summary: Linnea complains about work and Shinya meets a handsome stranger.





	Lies of the Shadow - season 1

What’s the reason to work at the same place with your best friend if your shifts never align? Nothing, if you ask Linnea. 

 

Tiredly staring at the elevator roof while waiting for the 9th floor, she can’t wait to just laze around on the couch for the rest of the day. It’s only little after 3pm but Linnea has no plans to go out. The dull gray colors of the elevator make her stand out; her fair skin and blonde hair are basically glowing in the small place. 

 

The elevator bell brings Linnea out of her thoughts. Fortunately for her the hallway is empty, she was  _ not _ in the mood for dealing with neighbours. Quickly checking the notice board and mail, when she opens the apartment door Linnea is happy to find out that her best friend is home. 

 

“How was work?” Shinya asks over his shoulder. He was sitting on the couch with bowl of grapes while watching some corny romantic drama series. His silver hair was still a little wet, so Linnea assumed he actually went outside like he told her he would. 

  
  


Sighing deeply Linnea collapsed down next to him, grabbing couple grapes from him. The day had been hell. Pulling her ponytail loose, letting her blonde lock rest on her shoulders. 

  
  


“Well”, she starts, “it started out fine, Saanvi seemed to be in a good mood and actually greeted me when I walked in. Also! The cleaners had actually done their job because there were no puddles!” She still remembers the feeling of joy when she didn’t step on something wet. Shinya winces a little, remembering all the times he had slipped on them. “But then. But then! Dr. Acharya stayed in the lab  _ all _ day! She never got out, not bothering to take care of the patients even though I notified her many times that there were patients that needed her expertise.” 

 

Linnea huffs and crosses her arms. Honestly, if you’re the only doctor at the city, shouldn’t you actually spend time curing patients?

 

Continuing her rant, “Saanvi did absolutely nothing with patients,  _ I _ had to be the one who took patients in and show them their rooms!” Throwing her arms in the air in frustration. Her job is only to take care of the patients; feed them and try to find out a cure for them. Saanvi is their receptionist who should be taking the patients information and showing them where to go. 

 

Both of them, Linnea and Shinya, are forced to do jobs that aren’t in their paygrade. Not that they hate it, it’s just that they usually are the only ones who actually take care of the patients. But, at least they’re going to get promoted easily here. 

 

“Aw, sorry Lin”, Shinya offers her an empathetic smile. Resting his head on his shoulder, the soft feeling of his light blue pyjamas feel good against his chin. “But! You don’t have to deal with that torment alone anymore”, he beams.

 

Raising her eyebrow at him, Linnea wonders what he means. 

 

“I changed my shifts with Mariko! From tomorrow on, we will  _ finally _ be able to go to work at the same time!” 

 

Finally Linnea found a reason to smile. Hugging her best friend, she thanks the universe for making them meet. 

  
  


It was really a coincidence that they met. 

 

They had both graduated early from colleges at the age of 22, and even though they came from different sides of the world (Linnea came from the North, Shinya from the East), they ended up getting jobs at the same place and were looking for a roommate. 

 

It was a bit awkward at first, trying to get to used to each other’s personalities. Shinya is… well, kind of a freewheeling guy with very gray morals, and Linnea has tendency to be a bit of a control freak. But in the end once they got comfortable they found out that they complement each other very well. 

 

Finally taking a notice of the delicious smell that came from the kitchen, Linnea turned her head around. “When did you have time to bake?” 

 

“Oh that? Salim brought it for us”, Shinya shrugs. “You know, like a good neighbour~!” His devilish smirk gets wider when he sees his friend’s face turn. 

  
“Don’t worry, I did nothing with him”, he stands up and puts the bow on the coffee table. 

 

_ Oh thank God _ , Linnea sighs in relief. Not that she has problem with Shinya sleeping around, her own morals are quite as grey as his, she just doesn’t want things to be awkward between them and their neighbours. So seducing their neighbour and sleeping with him and then breaking his heart? Linnea would like to avoid that. 

 

It’s actually kind of nice to be able to discuss about things that are very TMI with your best friend. They have had many talks about Salim, and you can’t really blame them. Salim Brooks was good looking; tanned skin, wide and deep brown eyes, surprisingly good build for a writer and that dark hair he keeps in a man bun… 

 

“You know, maybe we could cut a deal and do him at the same time”, Linnea says with completely serious face and tone, but Shinya knows she’s joking. Well, kind of. 

 

“Any plans for the evening?” Linnea shouts from her room as she gets ready to shower. Tapping his finger against his cheek, Shinya wonders if it’s worth it to put on some clean clothes and be around people. Nah.

 

“Playing piano and making tomorrow’s lunch.” He sees her thumbs up before the bathroom door closes. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Shinya huffs while staring at the ceiling. His alarm rings in six hours but he just can’t sleep. This is his own fault though, for taking the long nap in the evening. Kind of dreading the work day already; it’s not fun being tired while trying to run a hospital (which isn’t his job). 

 

_ But when am I ever not tired _ , Shinya thinks to himself. Oh well, there is always coffee. 

 

Leaning down a bit more, trying to look at the sky through the big windows of his room, Shinya finds the reason for his sleeplessness.  _ Huh, a full moon _ .  _ No wonder I can’t sleep _ . So yes, Shinya does believe in supernatural things. Honestly, if you don’t believe in them, you’re a fool. The non-believers are just too afraid to admit their belief. Or some just don’t really care if it doesn’t involve them. 

 

Sitting up, throwing his legs over the bed Shinya stretches his neck. Walking to his gigantic window Shinya leans against it. San Tamari is a beautiful central area of Uston. The streets are clean and even though the sky high buildings have many lights, you can always see the sky, the moon and the stars. Hazily looking up at the stars, Shinya notices something moving down in the streets.  

 

Shinya is not surprised to see someone out and about in the night. Uston is a big city and there are a lot of nightowls, plus if Shinya’s work allowed it, he too would go out during the night. Looking down at the street, he sees a shadowy figure stand under a streetlight. 

 

“I… I should go out”, he whispers to himself. He’s not sure where that came from, but… he just  _ has _ to go out now. Cause like, he can’t sleep so maybe once he gets enough outside air he might get tired. Yeah! That’s it! Quickly turning around, squeezing in his skinny tight jeans and button shirt, he throws a jacket over him and is in the elevator. 

 

Shinya doesn’t know what has gotten into him, sure he does questionable stuff, but he rarely gets the…  _ need _ to go out during night. Not that it is dangerous, Uston has a very low crime rate, especially in San Tamari. But, he did leave a messy note on the kitchen counter for Linnea. Just in case. 

 

His heartbeat is getting a little stronger as he waits for the elevator to reach the ground floor. Shinya bites his bottom lip, feeling the blood rushing in his body. Maybe he’ll meet someone to bring home with for the night. 

 

_ Finally! _ Pushing the apartment building’s door open and taking couple steps forward, to Shinya’s disappointment he doesn’t see anyone in the streets. Looking around, the only people he can see are the people at the square but none of them are the person he saw. At least, he doesn’t think they are. Feeling a bit down, Shinya turns around to head back inside until he hears a voice behind him. 

 

“What a surprise to see someone out this late.”

 

Whipping around, Shinya’s heart stops beating for a millisecond. This man must be the shadowy figure he saw out of his window. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep”, Shinya shrugs and smiles, not being able to tear his gaze away from the stranger’s eyes. Those  blue-grey eyes…. as if they’re drawing Shinya in. 

 

“Vladislav Straud”, the stranger extends his pale hand, gripping Shinya’s as they shake. Shinya feels like he is in some kind of a trance this handsome set on him, “Tamashinya Hiragi, but most just call me Shinya.”

 

“Ah, what a beautiful name”, Vladislav smiles at him and Shinya can feel his electric blue eyes dilate a little. Placing one hand behind his back, Vladislav gestures Shinya to walk with him.  _ So polite _ .

 

As they walk and chat about San Tamari, Shinya makes a mental note of how good looking he is. He has a pale skin (paler than Shinya’s which is a surprise) and narrow jaw, because of his grey hair and the few wrinkles in his face he seems to be middle aged. Not to mention his black clothes (which- they seem to be Victorian stylish) kind of make him look like a vampire. But Shinya is going to deal with that thought later. Now, all of his attention is on Vladislav. 

 

“The night air is nice, isn’t it?” Vladislav asks with his modulated voice. Shinya can hear himself sigh dreamily. Taking a deep breath, Shinya agrees. The chill air fills his lungs, making him feel more awake than he was before. 

 

“The sky is so much prettier during night”, Shinya states as he looks up. 

 

As they turn left on the street, Shinya realizes that they have walked around the block already. It only feels like he  _ just _ went outside. 

 

“I’m afraid I have to leave now, Shinya”, Vladislav tells him, sadness in his voice. Shinya opens his mouth a little, wanting to ask when they’ll meet again, but chooses not to. While he does want to meet him again, Shinya doesn’t want to seem needy. 

Saying goodbye to each other, Shinya places his hand on his crotch when he waits in the elevator. Squeezing his member, he can feel how he has gotten half hard while spending time with Vladislav. Just the mere thought of the man makes Shinya bite his lip. 

 

He’s not sure what he has gotten himself into, but he has no plans to drop out. 


End file.
